One Hot Summer Day
by Stars Are Falling Down
Summary: My first one-shot. Nick's recovering from a break up when he meets Brooke one day. Nick/OC


_Don't ask about the title, I know it's lame I just couldn't think of anything. This is the first one-shot I've ever wrote and I'm kinda nervous about posting it. I do not own Nick Jonas, the Jonas Brothers, Harry Potter, or Miley Cyrus or any other thing that I may have mentioned in here. lol! If you're a Niley fan I really don't mean to offend anybody I just made it up for the story. And I have no idea if Nick really does like Harry Potter books or not. Yeah... Anyway... Please review/comment I'd love to hear feedback! Feel free to request a one-shot! :-)_

---Brooke's POV---

I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and parked my car. I grabbed my purse and walked to the building in the humid summer heat. A gush of cold air, the smell of coffee and the sound of voices greeted me as I entered the busy Starbucks. If I had known it was going to be this busy today, I would have just gone to the library to read, I was just trying to get away from my crazy house to get some peace and quiet. When it was my turn to order I ordered the only thing I had ever been (and probably ever will be) brave enough to actually try from Starbucks, a Double Chocolate-Chip Frappichino. When my order was finally ready I grabbed it and found a small table in the back to sit down. I pulled out my book and was quickly lost in it.

---Nick's POV---

I flipped my hood over my head and put on my big aviators before entering the starbucks. I was dying from the summer heat in this jacket and skinnies but I really didn't feel like being bombarded with questions from fans about mine and Miley's last break-up. I entered the building, thankful for it's air conditioning and ordered my drink. I grabbed my order when it was finally finished and looked around at the crowded tables. I was searching for a free table when one near the back caugh my eye. A cute girl sat by herself reading a thick book. It must've been a good book because she looked pretty into it. Her soft brown curls kept falling in her face no matter how many times she brushed them behind her ears. There was a free seat across from her. I took a deep breath and walked over to her table.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?" I asked.

---Brooke's POV---

I tore my attention away from my book to look at the person who asked the question. It was a guy wearing grey skinnies, a navy blue jacket with the hood up, and dark aviators--a wierd choice in clothing considering the warm temperature outside. Usually I would've made up some excuse, since I didn't like to be interrupted when I was reading, but there was something oddly familiar about his face.

"No, go ahead," I said, moving my stuff to make room for his.

"What're you reading?" he asked, noticing the thickness of my book.

"Harry Potter..." I admitted, embarrassed.

---Nick's POV---

Her face turned a light shade of pink, causing me to chuckle.

"I love that series! Which one is it?" I said.

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"The 6th, Half-Blood Prince."

"That's my favorite one!" I exclaimed. "I'm Nick." I smiled at her.

"I'm Brooke." She smiled back, her hazel eyes searching my face as if she coudln't place why I seemed familiar to her.

"So, what brings you to Starbucks on this sunny day?" I asked, pulling her attention away from figuring out who I am.

"Just wanted to get away from my crazy house and get some peace and quiet, y'know?" She looked around and added, "I didn't think it was going to be this busy, though. But whatever. What about you?"

"Same, basically," I shrugged.

---Brooke's POV---

We sat in silence for a few moments before I suddenly asked,

"Do I know you from somewhere? Because you seem so familiar but I can't figure out why."

Nick sighed a little and pushed back his hood.

"Does that help?" he said.

I laughed, automatically recognizing who he was.

"A Jonas Brother hiding from his fans? Whatever has the world come to?" I joked.

This time it was his turn to blush.

"I needed a break, y'know? Get away from the spotlight for a few minutes," Nick explained.

"Why? Is it because of you and Miley breaking up? What happened with you guys, anyway?" I asked.

"That's what I needed a break from!" he groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean--"

"It's okay. I just don't wanna talk about that right now." He cut me off.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about you, what other books do you like?"

"I'm sorta a nerd when it comes to books." I laughed, then I stopped, realizing something. "Do you know what time it is?"

Nick looked at his watch.

"5 to 12," he said.

"Shoot. I gotta go, I told my mom I'd be back by noon!" I rushed to gather all my stuff.

---Nick's POV---

"It's been amazing talking to you. I'm sorry, I really wish we could have more time to talk," she apologized. "Bye." She got up to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I wish we could've had more time to talk, too. Do you wanna meet me back here tomorrow? Around 10?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

A smile grew on her face.

"See you then!" she told me, and left.

* * *


End file.
